Morning sex
by xXthatoneinsanechickXx
Summary: She then slowly inched up his body, kissing and worshipping almost every inch of him before finally reaching his lips, where she nipped and licked his bottom lip, a challenge playing in her eyes. MomoiDaiki smut because theres not enough of that :]


It was a lovely Sunday morning, and as per usual, Momoi couldn't be arsed to get out of bed. So instead, she rolled over to face the other side of the bed to find it empty. She sighed, and flipped back onto her back, closing her eyes and trying to drift back into a nice warm sleep. Just as she felt her mind getting hazy, she could've sworn she heard the door close. Then, she felt a familiar and welcomed weight on her hips and pressure on her lips as she smiled and softly kissed back. "Babe." She whispered, her body almost instantaneously wrapping itself around him.

"Momoi," He replied with a laugh. "I made breakfast. Pancakes with syrup." He mumbled, as she hummed and pulled him in for another kiss. She groaned and rolled her eyes at the prospect of getting up and sighed.

"Can't you bring breakfast to bed?" She grumbled, attempting to roll him off her, but nope. She was stuck. Not like she'd want to escape anyways. She was still in just her underwear and so was he, their bodies pressed together just as they were the night before. This evoked memories of tongues, teeth and a whole lot more. She felt her body react to the thoughts ever so slightly, and she hesitated for a second, zoning out a little because then there he was with his beautiful navy blue eyes half covered with that hair that she always loved running her fingers through, staring right into her own with such an expression that made her want to just bury her face into the pillow.

There was just an intensity of something that she couldn't quite put a finger on, burning in his eyes. Instead, she ducked down to nibble a bit on his neck and kiss him softly. He let out a soft grunt and rolled off her, bringing her down on top of him. She giggled and landed a little unceremoniously in his lap, the bulge in his pants and the position they were in a clear reminder of the night before. She heard him huff quietly at the pressure and watched him bite his lip just a little.

"Good morning, daddy." She quipped at him, a small smile playing at her lips. He huffed even more and folded his arms behind his head as if saying; 'Go ahead then. Do whatever you want.' She playfully grounded down onto his erection, earning herself a soft grunt from him.

"Good morning, baby girl." He rumbles back, running a hand up her leg to snake around her waist. She leant down closer to his ear, their chests almost touching again,

"Do you remember last night Aomine?" she purred out his name just the way he liked, grinding her pelvis against his manhood for emphasis. She heard him sharply suck in a sharp breath, as he does so often when she teases him the right way.

"Do you need me to jog your memory?" She asked, barely waiting for his answer, kissing and nipping down his neck. She heard that sharp intake of breath again and squealed when he grabbed her waist and flipped her over again. One of his hands keeping her still, while the other travelled south as he left his own trail of kisses down her neck and leaving hickeys in its wake.

"You're such a tease." He whispered lowly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Do you know what you do to me?" He practically growled into her ear, his fingers finding the wetness that had begun pooling in between her legs. She gasped and thrashed weakly as she felt his fingers tease her core.

"Are you gonna show me Daiki?" She breathed out, trailing her fingers down his abdomen and onto the bulge in his pants. She heard him suck in a breath again as she gently touched him from outside his briefs, skimming over what must've been the tip, because she heard him gasp. Then, hooking her thumb into the waistband of his briefs, she keened softly.

"I need you Aomine." She whined softly, tugging at the elastic more, letting it go with a satisfying snap.

"Need me for what?" She heard him whisper back, tugging at her underwear softly. "Why don't you show me?" he mumbles, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek and getting off her once again and lying back onto the pillows. She grinned and tugged down his briefs, allowing his manhood to spring free from its restraints. He hissed slightly at the cold air as it hit him. She wasted no time, beginning to kiss his abdomen and let her hands wander on the inner part of his thighs, nearing his length, but not quite touching it, and watching in fascination as a bead of precum leaked from the tip, before licking it up. She heard him exhale deeply and she could feel his stare boring holes through her head to just get to touching.

"What's wrong Daiki?" She cooed, licking up the length of his manhood. "Cat got your tongue?" She laughed, taking in just the head of his erection into her mouth, just for a split second, before pulling back off with a grin. Though the grin didn't last long with the look on his face.

"Suck." Was all he had to say, before she obliged, slowly sinking down on him and taking in as much as she could, just to please him. She could tell he was trying not to make as much sounds as possible, but after a while, he gave up and threw his head back slightly into the pillow and groaned deeply. One of his hands ran a hand into her hair, pushing it to the side and gripped it tight, pushing her head down slightly more on his length. She felt it twitch as she grasped it, and it sent a spark straight down into her abdomen as she used her hands to stimulate the areas her mouth couldn't reach. The only things that were tumbling from his lips were soft praises, barely audible at that. She released his member with a satisfying pop and licked her lips.

She then slowly inched up his body, kissing and worshipping almost every inch of him before finally reaching his lips, where she nipped and licked his bottom lip, a challenge playing in her eyes. She ground hard enough onto his now unclothed erection, drawing a gasp from him. She took the opportunity to cover his mouth with her own, slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting the pancakes that he had made earlier.

"You make me want you again." She croons softly into his ear, bucking against his length and drawing a hiss and a shudder from him, feeling his hands locking around her lower back, trapping her body against his.

"Then take me." He states simply, tugging down her underwear as she slowly shimmies out of them with his help, and his fingers ghost along her soaked core. She gasps and pulls his hand away, muttering something about a condom as she rolls off him and frantically searches for one. Ripping open the packet and tugging it over his length. Then, she pushes up against his chest, sitting up against his pelvis and lining up his cock, taking in only the tip as his hands grasp at her thighs. She lingers there for a moment, savouring the feeling of the engorged head before slowly sinking down and fully sheathing his shaft in her. The words that tumbled from his mouth were enough to make a whore blush and she would eat it up any day just as long as he was the one saying it.

But really, all she really wanted was for him to flip her over and rail her till she couldn't walk. She felt herself involuntarily clench around him for a second and he growls, his fingers squeezing at the supple flesh of her thighs.

"If you were going to tease the shit out of me you might as well roll over right now and let me fuck you senseless." He says huskily, grinding up into her as she groans at his words, bracing her knees on either side of him.

"Nah, I think you look quite good on the bottom." She quips, as she slowly begun a steady pace, sighing every once in a while at how full he always made her. Once they found a speed that they could both work off, he was there, meeting stroke after delicious stroke in the mix of dirty noises that weren't just coming from them. She inwardly cursed at how her pussy was virtually making more noise than she was but he didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly, he reached up for her shoulders and flipped her around, taking over to satiate his hunger. She very nearly screamed at the fast pace that he set, ramming his manhood into her over and over again. His thrusts were relentless and neither of them could keep virtually quiet. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear even when he was thrusting like the world was ending tomorrow. She moaned and clenched around him just the way he liked just to get him to shut up. She yelped when he hit that sweet spot inside of her that made her toes curl and her knees weak, and when he snapped his hips into her just right, she found herself tumbling over the edge, biting down into the sheets as she came down from that high, her body clenching around his cock so hard that he too came with one last thrust into her.

He collapsed on top of her and she panted hard as she struggled to breathe with his heavy body on top of hers. "Aomine!" She whined, trying to push him off her. They both looked at each other and laughed.

Morning sex was the best after all.


End file.
